


Nights Like This

by annakaashi, Lillento



Series: Otayuri drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillento/pseuds/Lillento
Summary: Yuri's 18th birthday is here and Otabek organized a party for him. Viktor and Chris challenge Yuri, who doesn't back down. As a result, he may or may not got drunk.





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhoo! So here's the second drabble, hope you will like it as well! :)  
> You can find us [here](otayuri-ficrec.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> enjoy :)

Yuri’s 18th birthday arrived at an astonishing speed. The Worlds just finished, and Otabek was currently mingling with the other skaters at the Banquet. Yuri, as a gold medalist yet again, was surrounded by sponsors and fellow skaters as well. He held a glass of champagne, and pretended that he cared about what the others were talking about, but Otabek could see that his boyfriend was shooting silent pleas with his eyes towards Otabek that screamed ‘please save me from this boredom’.

He chuckled, and excused himself from the others, walking towards Yuri.

“I’m sorry, may I stole the gold medalist?” He asked with a smile, and started to steer Yuri away from them.

“Thank god Beka that you came, I thought that I was going to die from boredom,” he thanked Otabek, who just smiled in response. He lead Yuri out of the room, which Yuri definitely did not expect.

“Hey, Beka, where are we going?”

“To celebrate your birthday, of course. There’s a bar just down the street, but I’m not telling any more things. You’ll find out soon enough,” he replied, pulling Yuri behind him.

In just under five minutes, they arrived at the bar, where fellow skaters awaited them. Yuri didn’t know anything about this little party of theirs, Otabek organized it with the help of Nikiforov-Katsuki pair, who were overjoyed to help him arrange this.

As they stepped inside, Otabek could see that Yuri was surprised to see his rinkmates and fellow and former competitors there. He greeted them after they sang Happy Birthday to him and thanked everyone for coming. 

However, in just a few hours, Yuri was utterly drunk. It was mainly Viktor and Chris’s fault, because they insisted that Yuri couldn’t down 18 shots under 3 minutes, and as Yuri was not one to back down from a challenge, he just looked Viktor and Chris in the eye, said ‘fucking watch me’, and downed all 18 shots in 2 minutes. Viktor and Chris looked impressed, Yuuri horrified, Otabek just sighed, because he knew that a drunk Yuri would be hard to deal with.

Not only was he more sassy, but he was extremely clingy. So when they called it a night and decided to head back to the hotel, Yuri was stumbling a bit, and so Otabek offered his hand for support, but he clearly didn’t like it.

“I don’t need your help, I can walk on my own,” he growled, “See?” He asked, then showed that he could walk, but he didn’t noticed the bench before him, and promptly walked into it. He lost his balance, and plopped down onto the bench. Otabek just chuckled at him.

“You’re really drunk right now,” he said, leaning over Yuri, who was sprawled out on the bench.

“No I’m not, you’re just blurry,” he answered, watching Otabek’s face. He pulled him down, planting a kiss on his lips. Otabek was the one to break the kiss before it became too heated.

“C’mon, we gotta get back to the hotel.”

“I don’t wanna walk. Carry me?” he asked, with pleading puppy eyes. Otabek was weak when it came to Yuri’s puppy eyes, so he just turned his back to Yuri, making it easier for him to climb on.

“C’mon, you little monkey, let’s go back,” he said to Yuri. After a few minutes, Yuri’s grip slackened on Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek just smiled, knowing that Yuri fell asleep. He took him to his room, laid him on the bed after changing him into his pajamas, and slid beside him under the covers, but not before placing a glass of water and an aspirin on his bedside table.

“You’re gonna have such a hangover tomorrow,” he whispered to Yuri, then drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
